Dark Waltz
by DarknessBlossom
Summary: Hermione decides to go to the ball, but who does she meet there?
1. Chapter 1

**I heard that some people liked my one-shots so here is another one! Enjoy!**

I was terrified. Ginny said that there was to be a Halloween masquerade ball. A ball? I love dancing, and at least it is a masquerade ball. No one will know who I am, which would be awesome. But it is tonight and I have no date. But I like that, it means that I do not have to dance with only one person.

I decided to go as a Greek goddess. I stepped out of the shower. I put on fuzzy warm robe on, and walked over to my make up. I put gold eye shadow on, with specks of silver, blush and mascara. I added lip gloss as well.

I did my hair next, I put in beautiful curl ringlets, and kept I down. Next I put on my costume. It was all white except for the very thin belt, and outlines. I put on the sandal's that matched. Then I put on my mask. **( ALL ON PROFILE!)**

Then I left.

I walked down the halls and stopped right in front of the Great Hall, where the ball was being held. I took a deep breath, '_it's okay you got this_'' I kept repeating to myself.

As I entered the Great Hall, every eye turned to me. I blushed and thought it was all rubbish. The suddenly someone asked if I would like to dance. He had platinum hair, and gray/silver eyes.

''Sure,'' I said. He took me to the dance floor. We were dancing to the Dark Waltz by Haley Williams.

_We are the lucky ones  
>We shine like a thousand suns<br>When all of the color runs together  
><em>

''So what is your name?''

''Why should I tell you?'' I retaliated.

''Good point,'' He said.

_I'll keep you company  
>In one glorious harmony<br>Waltzing with destiny forever _

''What is your name?'' I asked him.

''If I told you, it would not be a surprise would it?'' he smirked.

''I guess,'' I said.

_Dance me into the night  
>Underneath the moon shining so bright<br>Turning me into the light_

_Time dances whirling past  
>I gaze through the looking glass<br>And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven_

_Sacred geometry  
>Where movement is poetry<br>Visions of you and me forever_

_Dance me into the night  
>Underneath the moon shining so bright<br>Turning me into the light  
><em>

We danced in a comfortable silence. He finally broke it.

''We have a minute to midnight, my goddess'' He said.

''Oh, it looks like we do'' I sadly said.

''Hey follow me,'' he grabbed my are gently and took me in to another room.

''I will take off my mask, if you take yours off to,'' he said.

''How about we do it at the same time?'' I compromise.

''Okay. 1,2,3 NOW!'' We both quickly took off our masks. I can not believe it! I was dancing with Malfoy this whole time!

''I know what your thinking but..'' he tried to say.

''I was dancing with you. WITH YOU! And you didn't do anything? Not say 'gross' or 'mudblood?' what is up with you?'' I exclaimed. Hesitantly he took a step forward.

''I like you Hermione, I knew it was you I was dancing with. The reason why is because I like you. I liked you since 3rd year when you broke my nose,'' he said.

''Really?'' I said. I liked Draco to. Since 5th year actually. And hearing that he liked me to was unbelievable.

He took another step forward. ''Really,'' he said in a low whisper. He put his arms around my waist, and I put my arms around his neck. His head was lowering to mine at a fast pace. His lips were on mine and it felt so incredible. Draco's lips were on mine, molding to mine. His tongue asked for entrance on my lower lip. I granted it to him, and our tongues with wrestling to see who would gain dominance. Finally breathing was not a question. We broke away and his face face looked to be in total bliss. I can honestly say that I felt that I was to.

''Be my girlfriend,'' he said asking it of me.

''How could I say no?'' I answered and went in for another kiss.

_Dance me into the night  
>Underneath the moon shining so bright<br>Let the dark waltz begin  
>Oh let me wheel - let me spin<br>Let it take me again  
>Turning me into the light <em>

**How did you guys like that one? People said that they liked my one-shots so I wanted to make another one. **


	2. Revised Version

**Hey I revised this and made it better! I hope yawl like!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV:<strong>

"Calm own Hermione! It's going to be fine," my best friend Ginny said. We are currently in the girl's dorm room. Tonight we are having a Halloween Ball. And I'm totally freaking out.

"No its not! My hair is unmanageable, my makeup is horrible, my costume is lame- I'll look ridiculous!'' I said as I sat down. My hair was sticking up everywhere, my makeup was smudged, and I look stupid.

Ginny looked at me. "We are doing a makeover on you then." I began to argue, "And you don't have a say in it," She said looking at me.

I groaned, "Fine, just don't make me look like a clown."

She only laughed. "Okay, I promise." She led me to a chair and made me sit.

"First, I'm going to work on your hair," Ginny said to me. She wet it down and combed it out. She used Sleekeazy's hair products to tame my curls. Then she put a bit of moose in it to take out the frizz. She braided my bangs, and clipped it in the back. She spritzed a little hairspray to hold it in place. Then, she put a golden hairband around my head, on my forehead.

"Gorgeous!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Now for your make up," Ginny told me. "You have great skin, so no foundation for you!" She put a pale pink blush on my cheeks. When she was done with that, she got started on my eye makeup. For eye shadow, she put a shimmery gold on my eye lids.

"We are going for a soft, sweet look for you," She told me. "So we are going to put a brown eye liner on you." I closed my eyes and felt her put it on. It went to the middle of my eye. She did the same thing on the bottom lid. She also pulled out brown mascara and out it on me. To top it off, she put clear lip gloss on me.

"There finished. Now let me help you into your costume," Ginny said. My costume was a Greek Goddess, a white gown, with gold lining.

"Okay, now look at yourself!" She demanded.

"Oh my Merlin! I look, look- ''

"Gorgeous, I know…I'm an artist," Ginny laughed.

I went up to her and hugged her. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, now let me get ready!" Ginny cried. She put glittery red eye shadow on, and black eye liner and mascara. She left her hair down. She then, shimmied into her devil's costume.

"How do I look?" She asked me.

"Simply gorgeous! Harry is going to faint when he sees you!" I said.

"Ha, thanks. But we got to go! We're going to be late!" Ginny cried. I looked at the clock; yep we were, if we didn't leave now.

We ran out of the Griffindor common room. The ball was being held in the Great Hall. We got to the two huge oak doors.

"Ready Goddess?" Ginny asked me.

"Are YOU ready Little Devil?" I asked her. She only laughed and pushed the doors. When we walked in, everyone looked at us. I only blushed. Ginny found Harry, and walked towards him. His eyes widened as he saw her. I giggled.

"What are you giggling at my Goddess?" a silky voice asked. I turned around and saw a man in front of me. He was dressed as Prince Charming. He had platinum blonde hair and gray/silver eyes. He also wore a mask.

"Nothing of importance," I answered.

"Okay then. Would you like to dance?" Prince Charming asked. He held out his hand.

I took it. "I would love to," I answered. We walked over to the dance floor. He put his hands on my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We started to sway.

"So, what's your name?" He asked.

"Hermione, what's you name?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "I guess," I said. It was silent for a few moments.

"Why are you wearing a mask? This isn't a masquerade ball," I questioned.

He chuckled. "I just felt like wearing one."

I giggled. "Alrighty then." We talked about anything and everything. Laughing most of the time.

"Okay, everyone this is the last song of the night." The Dark Waltz by Haley Williams came on.

"I love this song!" I exclaimed. I started to hum to it.

_We are the lucky ones_

_We shine like a thousand suns_

_When all of the color runs together_

"You have a lovely voice," he said.

"Thank you," I said.

_I'll keep you company_

_In one glorious harmony_

_Waltzing with destiny forever_

_Dance me into the night_

_Underneath the moon shining so bright_

_Turning me into the light_

_Time dances whirling past_

_I gaze through the looking glass_

_And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven_

I am really curious. Who is this Prince Charming? Who is he?

_Sacred geometry_

_Where movement is poetry_

_Visions of you and me forever_

_Dance me into the night_

_Underneath the moon shining so bright_

_Turning me into the light_

When the song was over, I removed the mask. I gasped. It was Draco Malfoy!

''I know what you're thinking but...'' he tried to say.

''I was dancing with you. WITH YOU! And you didn't do anything?" I exclaimed. Hesitantly he took a step forward.

''I like you Hermione, I liked you since 3rd year when you broke my nose,'' he said.

''Really?'' I said. I liked Draco to. Since 5th year actually. And hearing that he liked me was unbelievable.

He took another step forward. ''Really,'' he said in a low whisper. He put his arms around my waist, and I put my arms around his neck. His head was lowering to mine at a fast pace. His lips were on mine and it felt so incredible. Draco's lips were on mine, molding to mine. His tongue asked for entrance on my lower lip. I granted it to him, and our tongues with wrestling to see who would gain dominance. Finally breathing was not a question. We broke away and his face looked to be in total bliss. I can honestly say that I felt that I was to.

''Be my girlfriend,'' he said asking it of me.

''How could I say no?'' I answered and went in for another kiss.

_Dance me into the night_

_Underneath the moon shining so bright_

_Let the dark waltz begin_

_Oh let me wheel - let me spin_

_Let it take me again_

_Turning me into the light_

**Was this better than the first? I thought that I should add more details…REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I am sorry to say that I am deleting this account and going to my other one. I am transferring **_**ONCE UPON A DECEMBER **_** AND **_**LISTEN TO YOUR HEART. **_**Only those two. I am putting A Heart to a Veelas Mate up for adoption. My other stories will just go away. I am sorry.**

**My new account name is- Mysterious Angel**

**Please look me up!**


End file.
